Aki Sarutobi
Aki grew up within a family that valued ones sword more than they do their own self. With her being a 4th generation Sarutobi (within her particular family) it started with her great, great grandfather. As strong willed and powerful strength-wise as most Sarutobi's are, he's the one that became...overly attached..to his sword. It was made specifically for him by his own father, upon graduating the academy. It was made of the finest steel his father could afford at the time, and inscribed was a small haiku describing him. This sword would be with this man through thick and thin, causing him to be overly attached, even upon his death bed. The other men in the family decided to follow this tradition, thus coming down to Aki, the first born who ironically was female. Everyone was stunned to say the least, her family usually had boys first. Despite traditions, her father would suck it up (wasn't because of her mother's bickering, nah.) and built Aki a Katana with the finest materials he could afford. Mind you they're about middle class, so her father saved up every coin from the day she was born. She grew up in Konoha just as every student attending the academy did, she had what most would call a "white picket fence" life. Her parents were happily married, they had two steady incomes, one from her mother who worked as a nurse at the hospital, and one from her dad who worked at a local smithy. Aki is an only child, but at the very least she wasn't spoiled. Her parents knew better, and knew how to say 'no'. Upon graduating and obtaining her sword, she has little to no experience with this Katana. She knows the basics of swinging and slashing, but beyond that? Her mother constantly tells her not to poke her eye out. Personality Aki is rather naive and innocent compared to most, she tries her best no matter how much she fails. You can never make it till you break it, right? She is strong willed like most Sarutobi, and generally tries to smile at least once a day. She's a pretty friendly kid, desperately wanting to meet new people and form unbreakable bonds! It sounds absolutely cliche to her parents, but it makes sense to Aki. Why be friends with people who end up stabbing you in the back later on? It doesn't seem like fun to her. Aki can sometimes be care-free as well, she doesn't think it's okay to always be a stick in the mud. Everyone has to at least live a little, not always live life with such a stern and un-fun demeanor. Sometimes one has to let loose, and relax...of course when the time calls for it, she will deliver with the seriousness. Furthermore, Aki has always had a thing for...explosives. When they learned about Flash and Smoke bombs, she couldn't help but be amazed at how such a compacted ball could go, well, KABOOM! It made her determined to try and make her out, even if it turns out to be the smallest little explosion! Because of this, she invented a bomb typically full of senbon needles: Sen Bomb. Appearance Aki has shoulder-length brunette hair that's usually tied into a high bun with bangs framing her face. She has soft golden eyes and ivory skin, along with a beauty mark right under her right eye. She has a somewhat slender frame, and is slightly toned. For clothing, she wears a black fishnet underneath a black sleeveless top along with a forest green skirt with a orange sash coming out where she helps hook her katana across her lower back. Her shoes are pretty simple, black calf-high shinobi sandals that show her toes. Her shinobi band is tied around her left arm for safe keeping. As for her Katana: It's a well forged blade of stainless steel, it has a black and gold grip with a gold and black encrusted sheath to match. The Haiku inscribed into her katana is as follows: "You give into wind and let it control your path, end up in a trees heart." The reason her father chose this as describing her was because of the sole fact her drive comes from going with the flow. Abilities Databook RP Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 21:28, May 12, 2018 (UTC)